Silver Chains
by MissSilverfox666
Summary: Join Ichigo and Shiro as they finish their final year of high school before going to collage where surprises await them. Also watch as Shiro fiercely chases Ichigo down to claim him as his own, despite Ichigo's many protests and attempts at evasion.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, hello Silverfox here and with an all new story for you all and this is a HichiIchi high school fic with all the twists and turns of young love and passing high school and getting into collage. I hope it will be interesting for you all. **

**Love **

**Silverfox**

**Shiro: Hey! Don't forget about us!**

**Ichigo: Shiro's right aren't you supposed to introduce your main characters before going to the story?**

**Silverfox: Really boys everyone knows who you are so you need no introduction.**

***Silence***

**Silverfox: Enjoy the story**

**~Chapter One~**

It was barely six in the morning on the day of August 29th Summer vacation was officially over and it was time to hit the books again, many students no doubt mourning the loss of their free time with many sleeping in and being late to class. One boy however wasn't so lucky and was in for one very rude awakening like every single morning of his available memory.

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!" A loud voice hollered as the owner burst through the door to said boy's room preparing to literally jump on his son only to be met with an agile foot to his midsection sending him hurtling into the closet a tired grumble followed by an irate orange haired teenager cussing out his father.

"What the hell Dad!" Ichigo shouted at his father who was sprawled across his bedroom floor holding his nose. "What kind of sick twisted freak attacks his own son while he's lying there sleeping?!"

"You are getting good my son!" The man on the floor rejoiced jumping to his feet again and enthusiastically tried to hug his son only to get and elbow in the face sending him out of Ichigo's doorway and into the hall. Ichigo promptly slammed the door in his insane father's face and got ready for school in relative piece, ignoring the whining coming from the other side of his door.

After dressing and hitting his father for the third time that morning Ichigo made his way downstairs and into the kitchen grabbing a piece of toast mumbling a greeting around it to his younger sisters.

"Morning Ichigo!" Yuzu said happily to her older brother giggling at his mouth full greeting.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Ichi-nii." Came Karin's reply from the table earning a hair ruffling from her brother. "Ichi-nii!" Karin squawked at Ichigo shooting him a glare as he walked to the front door, waving over his shoulder.

"See you after school." Ichigo added at the door before slipping out to walk to school. It was the first day back of summer break and they had an assignment due, what a pain in the ass. If Ichigo were the delinquent many thought him to be he wouldn't have had the assignment completed, he was in the top fifty of his class so one couldn't really be surprised if you knew him.

Ten minutes later saw Ichigo walking through the gates of Karakura High School, it was his final year of High School before going to Collage, Ichigo wasn't sure what he felt about that but shrugged off any useless thoughts entering the tall building.

Ichigo hadn't entered the building five paces before there was a loud voice calling his name and a person flying towards him.

"I-CHI-GO!" Scowling in exasperation Ichigo held up his arm and coat hangered the brunette boy leaving him on the floor.

"Good morning Ichigo have a good holiday?" Ichigo glanced at the brunette's usual companion, Mizuiro. He had soft features with black hair just above shoulder length; he was a huge ladies man and one of Ichigo's first friends at Karakura High.

"Hey Mizuiro, how's it going?" Ichigo replied casually falling into step beside the small male, both leaving the brunette planted to the floor without a worry. "My holidays weren't anything special just stayed at home really, you?"

"Oh I went to Hawaii with my girlfriend and like nine of her other friends!" Mizuiro replied like it was natural for a teenage boy to have a trip to Hawaii with ten girls…definitely the ladies man.

"What!" Ichigo grimaced at the loud voice and glowered at the apparently fine brunette who had peeled himself off the floor to incredulously clutch at Mizuiro's shirt. "Hawaii; just you and ten girls! How did you forget to invite me!"

Ichigo just sighed as he watched Keigo, the idiot he coat hangered, chase Mizuiro around the place. It was amusing sometimes sure but right now Ichigo was tired and irritated the reason behind both? His father.

His father was an absolute idiot that enjoyed attacking Ichigo any chance he got, though sure it's been years since the old goat managed to successfully spring one on him it still got freaking annoying as fuck. What was worse he always attacked Ichigo in the morning when he was still semi-asleep, making his mood even more scowling than usual, though considering what he just said his mood would be considered the norm now. Damn that old goat.

Ichigo was still inwardly cursing his father as he entered the classroom, giving his usual grunting hello to anyone who happened to greet him before promptly plonking into his seat with an inaudible sigh, leaning back and closing his eyes to shut out the room, looking for a bit of peace before the day began.

Unfortunately that peace didn't last very long.

"Hey Ichigo!" Ichigo let out a rather unmanly squawk when he was suddenly bombarded from behind by a small but deceptively strong body that completely knocked the wind out of him, almost making him plant his face to his desk had she jumped on him with any more force.

"Damnit Rukia!" Ichigo exclaimed when he regained his breath trying to force the girl's arms off him but said girl only held him tighter in a chocking grip and promptly smacking him up the side of the head with a hand before returning it to squeezing the life out of him.

"That is no way to greet your best friend Ichigo!" Rukia adormished but did finally release Ichigo when he had started to turn an unhealthy blue.

Gasping as much air as possible Ichigo somehow managed to direct a fierce glare that would have incinerated anyone else but it simply bounced right off Rukia Kuchiki, a petite four foot eight girl with raven hair trailing slightly below slim shoulders, a single bang falling between two large violet eyes that were sparkling mischievously down at him.

This unfortunately was his best friend of many years and the biggest pain in his ass that wasn't his father. Annoyingly she was also the person he trusted most in the world.

"I will kill you." Ichigo growled with a menacing gaze, but Rukia simply grinned down at him happily.

"I'm glad you haven't changed in the past month I haven't seen you." You see Rukia had gone to visit her family, well more specifically her older brother, over summer break, which coincidently meant she had to travel to Seireitei where the Kuchiki estate was located.

Yes he did say estate. Rukia was a noble and her brother, Byakuya Kuchiki, was the current head of the family and also the renowned CEO of the Senbon Company that specializes in the development of hotels throughout Japan, with the hotels Senbonzakura, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, Senbonzakura Senkei and Senbonzakura Gokei established and also a new hotel by the name of Senbonzakura Hakuteiken was going to be developed right in Karakura Town where his little sister was currently studying.

So that means Ichigo gets to see Byakuya again huh? Cue grimace, the last time he saw Byakuya the man had threatened to castrate him and not only that the man had nearly killed him the first time they met. You think you had to deal with an overprotective brother? Well you don't know shit until you've faced the wrath of Byakuya Kuchiki.

Ichigo shivered, he still had nightmares about that.

About to reply to Rukia's statement Ichigo was cut off when Miss Ochi entered the room calling the class to order so their conversation would have to be postponed until lunch.

"Alright every one quiet!" Miss Ochi called, gaining the attention of the few students that didn't hear her the first time. "First of all we have a new transfer student from Hueco Mundo High, please make him welcome."

A transfer student? Ichigo was confused by that why would anyone transfer to a different school in the middle of a semester, sure it may be the first semester but still it was extremely rare for transfer students.

His frown a little deeper Ichigo turned his gaze to the open door as a figure casually strolled through it, one hand in the pocket of grey pants the other slung over a shoulder, a book bag held slackly in a pale hand.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" Miss Ochi addressed the new student who shrugged a shoulder before turning to face the class.

"The name's Shiro, stay outta my way and we'll get along fine." Ichigo blinked, was this guy seriously wearing sunglasses in class? No that's not the question here was this guy seriously that freaking white?

**And there we have it chapter one complete which I dedicate to my best reviewer Melasnoe and of course in honour of all my faithful reviewers and readers**

**Hoped you liked it**

**Love**

**Silverfox **


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally the long awaited Chapter Two. I'm sorry it took so long and I'll save you the excuses, just enjoy the chapter and let me know what you thought of it.**

**Happy reading**

**Silverfox**

**~Chapter Two~**

The room seemed to take on a graveyard worthy silence after the new student 'Shiro' had spoken his simple sentence. However the tone he used wasn't so simple, Ichigo could hear an undertone of malice in his voice accompanied by something wild and dangerous somewhat reminding him of Grimmjow.

Now that blue haired demon was a pain in Ichigo's ass, not only was the asshole lethal he had to turn all that six foot one worth of lethal in his direction, just because Ichigo beat him that one time because the bastard groped him when they first met.

So basically Ichigo has had a maniac trying to fight him for the past several years. It had started out as a bitter rivalry between the two but since then things had changed and situations lead them into calling a grudging truce before finally becoming friends. Didn't stop the bastard from trying to fight him every time they saw each other though.

Ichigo didn't notice but his scowl had gotten deeper with the direction of his thoughts which he was suddenly yanked out of when a pale figure walked past his desk, his arm being barely brushed by a pale hand holding a book bag loosely.

It was only the faintest of brushes but it sent Ichigo's nerves to attention, like electricity suddenly struck his body. Ichigo shivered at the sensation unaware of the hidden gaze that was directed at the back of his head, Ichigo wasn't the only one who felt that strange feeling like static electricity.

Sitting down in his seat, at the back of the class rather conveniently with a good view of the orange haired kid Shiro had walked past before, briefly connecting with the others person, and grinned to himself, he had seen the guy shiver; maybe this school won't be so bad after all.

With that thought Shiro's grin turned this side of lecherous as he really looked at the orange haired male in his class with a permeant scowl on his face. Shiro had noticed him the moment he stepped into the room, cause really who wouldn't notice that guy's orange hair?

He appeared to be rather tall, perhaps an inch or two shorter than Shiro himself, lovely tanned skin and from the looks of it a nice lean and lithe body built for speed rather than brute strength, a body build Shiro was intimately familiar with as it was his own build.

Then there was that wild orange hair that just sat in disarray and just like his own; in fact, Shiro suddenly realised that this orange haired kid looked almost exactly like him. Well shit, if Shiro decided he wanted a tan and dyed his hair orange he would look exactly like him, except for his eyes though, those no one can change.

Now if finding someone who looked like you wasn't freaky already then finding that some one highly attractive is fucking whacked, seriously, the guy looked almost like his freaking twin…a very delicious looking twin.

Further towards the front of the classroom Ichigo's frown had become even deeper than before, the back of his neck tingling like someone was watching him. The feeling unnerved him, just as it unnerved him that he couldn't pinpoint exactly where the stare was coming from, it was behind him sure but he couldn't find anyone looking at him when he discreetly searched for the source.

The end of class was nearing fast and Ichigo hadn't caught who was staring at him much to Shiro's amusement as he leaned back with a smirk, continuing to watch the irritation grow on the orange haired kids face. He hadn't expected the kid's instincts to be so sharp but it was a pleasant surprise, anyone who could feel his gaze is worth a fight.

Shiro's smirk suddenly became a grin. The kid definitely had skill in the fighting area but that wasn't the type of 'fighting' he had in mind at that moment. An unusually blue coloured tongue snuck out to wet white lips as the orange kid shivered again. Seriously if he didn't stop that Shiro might just jump him then and there, the class be damned.

The bell for lunch finally rang making Ichigo sigh in relief, collecting his books as fast as possible before quickly leaving the room, eager to be away from the eyes boring into the back of his head. A bright blush crept up to his cheeks as he felt the gaze lower to ahem well…somewhere inappropriate to be looking at.

Shiro was amused at the faint pink tinge that decorated the kid's ears, grinning widely when he picked up his pace and disappeared around the corner, casting a quick glance down the hallway, his eyes locked with Shiro's hidden ones making Shiro grin wider.

Ichigo shivered for what had to be the hundredth time. That grin on the new kid's face told Ichigo he had found the one staring at him for the past hour. How stupid could he be, he had been sitting behind him all through class and had sunglasses on, of course he was the one staring at him! Honestly why did he not figure that out?

And what's more why was this Shiro staring at him in the first place? And what the hell was with that grin? Ichigo's scowl became deeper with each passing moment as he worked himself into quite the state of irritation and determination to confront the albino about what his damn problem was.

Consequently Ichigo wasn't much of a conversationalist through lunch or for the rest of the day for that matter. His friends found his mood to be odd but also rather normal; Ichigo was often in this kind of mood and so they left him be content to wait until he felt like talking about the cause of his mood.

It was during the second last period of the day that Ichigo had determinedly decided to confront the albino after school. Of course Ichigo conveniently put the 'staring at his ass' situation to the back of his mind where he locked it up tight so it would never bother him again. Oh how wrong he was about that.

The final bell had rung and Ichigo had collected his books and making his way out of the classroom, preparing to beat the albino to the front gate so he could corner him but that wasn't going to happen apparently. His friends cornered _him_ before he could make it out the door allowing the smirking albino to slip out the door after a quick glance thrown over his shoulder at Ichigo.

Shiro had been staring at Ichigo all day now and was amused that the kid had the balls to actually confront him about it. This 'Ichigo' was becoming even more interesting with each passing second.

Purposefully taking his time to stroll to the gates in order for Ichigo to catch up after hastily saying goodbye to his friends, making up some excuse that he needed to be home straight after school and leaving the group blinking after him in confusion. Shiro smirked when Ichigo did finally catch up leading him to the outskirts of town where they were less likely to be interrupted.

Keeping as silent as he could possibly be Ichigo trailed after the strolling albino, keeping a good amount of distance between them but always keeping him in his sight. Ichigo was beginning to wonder if he lived on the other side of town when he abruptly turned a corner.

Gasping in surprised Ichigo quickly jogged to the corner, stopping just short to peer around the old building. Much to Ichigo's shock and dismay the albino was nowhere to be seen, not particularly thinking his actions through Ichigo rounded the corner and went further into the alley looking around everywhere.

Seeing another corner up ahead Ichigo quickly went over to it only to find that it was a dead end. Standing in the mouth of the dead end alley Ichigo frowned heavily, confused. The albino had turned down here hadn't he? He saw him. At a lose Ichigo was about to turn around and try the alley further down when a drawling voice came from behind him.

"Looking for me?" Ichigo just about jumped out of his skin as it was he whirled around so quickly he almost lost his footing but managed to catch himself before he fell.

Standing at the end of the alley, leaning on the wall was none other than Shiro that damnable grin on his face._ How did he get behind me and how the hell didn't I notice?_ Ichigo thought to himself in a mild state of shock, very few people had the ability to sneak up on him without him noticing.

"You look a bit flustered there, _Ichigo_." Against his will Ichigo felt a shiver run down his spin as the other spoke his name and what the hell is with that suggestive tone?

Shiro was further amused when Ichigo's shock turned into a vicious scowl the red in his cheeks now caused by anger rather than embarrassment. That scowl was doing nothing for Shiro's control though and only built the desire to kiss those pursed lips.

Blinking at that thought Shiro frowned behind his sunglasses, he had never felt such an attraction to anyone especially someone he hasn't even talked to until this moment. Meh what the heck, Shiro was always the kind of guy to act now ask questions later and now was no different.

Because of Shiro's distraction he almost missed Ichigo's demand of why he was staring at him all day. Smirking at the question Shiro pushed off the wall and began to slowly approach the other teen a very predator like stalk in his movements making Ichigo instinctively back up with each step forward Shiro took.

"You want to know why I was looking at you." Shiro repeated, his smirk getting wider as Ichigo's scowled deepened and he stopped in his retreat several steps before hitting the wall behind him.

"That's what I just asked jackass." Ichigo growled out, not at all liking the way the other teen was looking at him. Though he couldn't see his eyes he felt the predatory stare he was receiving, it felt like the other was going to devour him whole.

"Well aren't we feisty?" Shiro teased pausing in his approach for a moment to observe those brown eyes go from weary and cautious to angry and defiant.

"Fuck you asshole, just answer the question before I kick your ass." Shiro's smirk became a grin and he began advancing again, though this time Ichigo didn't retreat, in fact Ichigo slipped into a fighting stance, fists at his sides but ready to strike should the need arise.

"This'll be fun but I'm afraid I don't have much time to play with you." Ichigo frowned at Shiro's words, they both confused him and angered him but before he could open his mouth Shiro lashed out faster that Ichigo could react and he suddenly found himself pined to the wall behind him a grinning albino holding his hands to either side of his head while his body pressed against Ichigo's keeping him effectively preventing him from moving.

"What the hell? Let me go!" Ichigo exclaimed trying to free his wrists but the albino only pushed them further up the wall until his arms were stretched to their full length, on pale hand confining both his wrist while the other came to rest at Ichigo's jaw even as the albino leaned in disturbingly close and spoke directly into his ear.

"I'm simply answering your previous question." Despite everything Ichigo shivered as the other teen's lips brushed against his ear only serving to make the bastard smirk at him.

"Wha-" Before Ichigo could even voice his words he was abruptly cut off when his mouth was seized by Shiro's own. Ichigo froze completely, his eyes going completely wide, what the hell was happening?

Shiro stared straight back at Ichigo even as he took advantage of Ichigo's conveniently opened mouth and slipped his tongue inside to quickly sample the other teen before pulling away a satisfied smirk on his face. Ichigo was in complete shock and so didn't move even as Shiro released his hold and moved away from him.

"See ya tomorrow Strawberry." Shiro said over his shoulder, disappearing around the corner before Ichigo recovered enough of his senses to regain movement, as fun as it would be to fight him Shiro really didn't have time to play this afternoon, he had to finish unpacking.

_What the hell just happened? Di…did he just kiss me?_ Ichigo's thoughts were running after each other like they were competing in a race to be first but then Shiro's parting words registered and the thoughts disappeared as Ichigo went red with anger.

"Don't call me STRAWBERRY DAMNIT!" Even as far away as he was Shiro still heard Ichigo's infuriated yell as amusing as it was it was also somewhat out of place, shouldn't Ichigo have been pitching a fit about Shiro kissing him rather than a silly nickname?

***Grins* Haven't even be formally introduced and Shiro's already take Ichi's first kiss. Such a pervert our favourite albino XD And all Ichigo can say is 'don't call me strawberry' what is up with that?**

**Well you'll find out soon**

**Love **

**Silverfox**


End file.
